Cloud computing may refer to a shared pool of software and/or hardware resources that may be accessed remotely, for example, over the Internet. A cloud-computing provider may offer a variety of cloud-based services including, for example, infrastructure as a service (IaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), software as a service (SaaS), and/or the like. Maintenance for a cloud-based service may include updating the cloud-based service to correct defects, add features, and/or improve performance, typically after the cloud-based service has been released into a production environment. The updated cloud-based service may be subject to regression testing to ensure that the updates to the cloud-based service did not adversely affect any existing functionalities.